


Warning:  Phallic Objects Are Closer Than They Appear

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Panties Kink, blowjob, light D/S references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has entirely too many phallic shaped objects near his face.  With an open mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning:  Phallic Objects Are Closer Than They Appear

**Author's Note:**

> AN #1: Written for brotherxbond’s prompt on tumblr based off the picture of this post: http://sammichgirl.tumblr.com/post/55013715435/beaconchills-jared-jared-wh-i-think 
> 
> AN #2: My first ever J2 fic, so please be gentle!

Damn him.Just.Damn him and his floppy shaggy chestnut hair.And that damn dimpled smile.And that soft, wet, pink tongue of his that peeked out it seemed every time their eyes made contact.

_Jared Padalecki._

Jensen stared at his co-star up on the small stage, multiple microphones in hand, laughing at the crew, getting ready for his small promo.If Jared’s mouth opened any wider – no.Jensen was _not_ thinking of that.Really he wasn’t.

Turning away from the stage, he quickly adjusted himself, taking care not to let his shirt ride up or the media would catch the display in a fucking heartbeat.Bad enough he’d taken the goddamn dare on wearing the satiny rose colored panties.No one else needed to know.But the way they were cut allowed them to ride high on his very well-toned cut hips.Tom would absolutely love to see that splashed across the tabloids.

Fucking Tom.This was his entire fault anyway.Tom Welling and his, “Oh Jensen, it’s a great opportunity.Plus I’ve worked with the kid; he’s got a lot of potential.Do the show.Do the publicity marketing.It’ll change your life, I promise.”

_Kid._ Yes. Jared was a giant five year old trapped in a quite striking young man’s body. He had no guile; he was open and warm and extremely hands on with everyone, but especially Jensen. They’d struck an immediate friendship, which Jensen was thrilled about – in this business it was hard to make strong and lasting connections. He and Jared had so much in common, and it wasn’t long until they were pretty inseparable. Jared already looked up to Jensen, and Jensen certainly _did not_ let that simmer in his veins like bubbling desire.

However with the constant little touches and hugs, the disarming grins, sweet reassurances and shy glances over the last several weeks, Jared was wearing Jensen’s walls down and didn’t even know it. Jensen wanted him.  

No one knew Jensen’s secret.Not from his lips anyway.He figured Tom had guessed, though.Jared was the kind of guy Jensen could fall hard for – hell, who wouldn’t?And given the panty kink Tom knew Jensen had, this dare in addition to completely adorable Jared was throwing fuel to the raging bonfire.

Jensen could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, and he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.He cleared his throat, gave another small adjustment, groaning softly at the way the satin caught the head of his cock as he shifted, then turned around taking a deep breath.

_Dammit._

Jared’s tip-tilted hazel eyes were locked onto him.He was speaking into what looked like four microphones, his long slender fingers also trying to express whatever he was saying.But that mouth.Sweet pink sin that looked like it could swallow that microphone head as easily as – NO.

As Jensen broke the gaze and shook his head to clear it, he could hear Jared wrapping up the questions.He looked up again and caught Jared’s eye, quirked in a question aimed at Jensen.Then that beaming grin was turned on full force and Jensen stood helpless, unable to move.Jared made his way over, and Jensen could only compare the clambering motion to that of an overgrown puppy eager to get back to his master.

_Oh shit._

Jared immediately slung an arm around Jensen, almost tackling him into some of the staff walking by.Jensen fell into the line of Jared’s body as they walked along the hallway, touching shoulder to hips.He knew he was semi-hard already, and having Jared in such proximity was only making it worse.

He could feel his cock twitching in the satin panties, and the slide of fabric up and down his hips as he walked gave delicious friction.He chuffed, trying to hold in any sounds, as Jared squeezed his shoulder and steered them towards Craft Services for lunch.Jared was talking a mile a minute, and Jensen was caught up in just listening to him and looking over to watch him smile.God but he loved that smile; it was like sunshine breaking through the clouds.

So of course with his attention distracted, Jensen tripped over an un-taped cable, and then stumbled across Jared’s feet as he went crashing to the floor.He tried to brace himself on his arms as he planted his foot to rise, and grimaced in pain, falling back down.Jared was down by his side instantaneously, placing his hand on the small of Jensen’s back as he fumbled for his phone to call for help.

Jensen could feel sharp shooting pain along his ankle and hoped it was just a sprain and not broken.As he was running down the list of things in his head to worry over, he felt Jared begin to rub soothing circles on his back.Over the denim of his almost too tight jeans, across his heated skin – wait, skin – that meant his shirt…

_Fuck._

Jensen heard the small inhaled gasp Jared gave when his fingers brushed over his skin and hit the silky material before reaching denim again.Jared had let one finger stray under the band of the panties to the slight swell of Jensen’s ass before yanking the shirt back down as media personnel quickly showed up taking pictures and asking questions.He completely manhandled Jensen into his arms and over his shoulder fireman-carry style, moving him away from prying eyes to the Green Room reception area, giving orders for someone on the medical staff to be tracked down.

He placed Jensen on the long velvet chaise, then returned to the door and shut it, locked it, and looked at Jensen searchingly.

Jensen felt like his body was on fire.He knew he was blushing the reddest red he could imagine, and he hoped Jared thought it was due to clumsiness and not immense attraction.He didn’t dare say a word, knowing his voice would give something away.

So they stared.Jensen almost had to grin in fond amusement as Jared tried to work out the puzzle in front of him.He really wanted to encourage Jared to dig a little deeper, but their friendship was still so new and fresh, and he really thought their show had a chance; he didn’t want to blow it on chancing a fling with his co-star.If Jared was even into that.

As Jensen let himself get lost in thought, he broke his stare and sighed.He needed to say something, anything.The tension in the room was getting awkward.Plus his foot really hurt.He opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly Jared was kneeling before him.

_Jesus Christ._

Jared was kneeling.Jared was looking up at Jensen, kneeling on the floor in between his legs.Like every wet dream Jensen had of him.His mouth went dry, and he wasn’t sure they were on the same page anymore.The easy flow between them dissipated.Something else was happening, there was electricity crackling in the air.

“Jay?”Jensen nervously licked his lips, and Jared mirrored him unconsciously.

“J-Jen, I don’t…man, I don’t know what this is.Is this-are you-is this…” and Jared’s hands were on either side of Jensen’s hips, fingers trailing along the skin just underneath his shirt, skimming along those panties that had been driving Jensen crazy all day.And were now apparently driving Jared crazy.

“Jay, hey man, really, it’s uh, it’s just a thing I do.I don’t expect, I mean, I-”Jensen again caught Jared’s eyes, as Jared pulled away, his hands falling to his sides as he rocked back on his heels.

“Oh.OH.Geez, Jensen, I’m so-you probably think.I’m sorry man.”Jared bowed his head, mumbling so low Jensen could barely hear him, but he could make out part of it.“It’s just another practical joke like we do, right?Sure, because why would someone like you want someone like me?I misread everything.”That last part was barely whispered, and Jared’s entire form looked like it was just crumpling in on itself.

Jensen had forgotten all about his ankle.Did Jared just say and mean what he thought?He swallowed again, took a deep breath, and placed his hands on Jared’s broad shoulders, feeling Jared tense, waiting for some verbal or physical blow to come.

He used a finger to slowly and gently chuck Jared under the chin, getting the younger man to look at him again.

“Jay.Look at me.”Gorgeous flecked hazel eyes met luminous green, and both pairs held fear, but shone at each other in a trust that was innate, the thing that had clicked the day they’d met.

“Jensen?”Jared’s eyes traced down Jensen’s throat and chest to his hips as his hands rose and again settled along his waist.His breathing was a bit shaky, and he licked his lips with that damnable tongue again.

“What do you want Jay?Tell me.”Someone needed to take control of this situation.And Jared still looked a bit like a lost puppy.Thankfully Jensen liked to be in control, in every aspect of his life.Jensen let his hands get lost in the disheveled locks right under his nose as he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and slightly pulled, raising Jared’s face to his.

The reaction was immediate and more than satisfactory.Jared’s eyes darkened, lust visible, as another breathy whimper was punched out of him.Maybe they were on the same page after all.

“Jared tell me, show me.What.Do.You.Want?”Jensen licked his own lips and reached down to draw Jared into a deep and warm kiss.It seemed to break something free in Jared, as his hands began scrabbling to undo Jensen’s jeans, pushing down around his hips to get to those pink satin panties he caught a glimpse of earlier.

“Fucking panties, man.You wore fucking panties.You’ve been teasing me for weeks, Jen.And I wasn’t sure if it was all a joke or not.”Jared alternated talking with placing kisses along Jensen’s covered cock, trying to suck the precome through the fabric.

Jensen couldn’t believe it.Jared thought he was teasing _him_?He chuckled, a rich husky sound, as he watched Jared yield to the passion stirring inside him.

“I didn’t know if you really wanted me, wanted this.You’re always so calm and collected.”He moved to lap along hipbones, nibbling, even as Jensen swore he was hallucinating.

“I know I’m just a goofy guy, and you’re like…”Jared’s hands pulled Jensen’s shirt off and found his nipples, immediately pinching and he just kept babbling.

“Jesus, look at you.All man, tall and strong and built.That Texas drawl you try to hide, and your quiet side everyone thinks is snobby when I think you’re really just figuring everything out underneath it all.I feel like such a geek next to you man, I never ever really thought…”He began sucking on Jensen’s nipples, first one, and then the other, as his hands had moved to completely removing his pushed down jeans.

Jensen just took in the beautiful man in front of him, finally registering everything he was saying.   Jared’s actions showed he was fully onboard, and nothing could stop the wildfire coursing through his veins.  

“Jay, you’ve had me pretty much from day one.Understand me?Yours if you want me. ”

Jared raised his head to look up at Jensen again, his eyes blazing with lust and need, wanting to validate Jensen’s desire.

“I want.Jen, I really want.I want to suck you off.Please?”Jared moved back down to Jensen’s satin covered cock, the fabric almost translucent with spit and precome.

“Yeah, yeah, Jay.”Jensen moved the panties aside so his thick, red, hard dick sprang free and lightly bumped against Jared’s chin.Precome fell in a string, which Jared licked clean as he closed his eyes.

Jensen groaned as he let his head fall back.That mouth, cotton candy pink and sweet as sugar, now that Jensen had had a taste, he wanted more.He wanted all of it.

Jensen pulled at Jared’s hair again, and Jared responded by opening his mouth wide, eager to be fed the cock pulsing with need right in front of him.Jensen eased it in, as Jared moaned happily, humming around the cockhead, fat and sticky, as it pushed out his cheeks a bit.

Spit and precome dribbled down and around Jared’s lips and chin.Jensen watched his head bob, enjoying the swirling tongue and hot suction as Jared took him down to the root and back up, over and over.He gave it a few minutes, sure he was gonna blow too quickly after having every single dream come to life right in front of him.But there was one more thing he wanted to do.

Suddenly he pulled Jared off with a slight pop, catching him by surprise.Jared looked confused, and leaned back in to resume, but Jensen held him off.He slid the pink satin completely soaked panties down and off, kicking them to the side.He scooted to the edge of the chaise, and pushed down on Jared’s shoulders, making the younger man lower himself a bit more and spread his legs further apart.He place Jared’s hands on the chaise on either side of him.

Jared quickly caught on and nodded in agreement, licking his lips and opening wide.Jensen slid his cock all the way into Jared’s mouth and throat, past the gag reflex, and set a slow thrusting pace.Jensen could see Jared trying to hold back the tears and took delight in fucking the sweet boy’s mouth, gradually building up speed.He’d wanted to do this since Jared’s interview, all those microphones in Jared’s hands, his mouth so close.

Jensen wasn’t small by any means.He was thick and long, and Jared’s mouth and throat were perfectly made to take him.Jensen wanted a part of Jared to break, to choke on him, to cry and take it, to be used and abused, and come back for more.

He increased his thrusts, deeper and faster, as Jared’s hands moved from the chaise to grip his thighs.Feeling the bruising hold, Jensen looked down at the stunning vision before him, catching those hazel depths staring at him again and felt his orgasm explode as he shot his load down Jared’s throat.He watched the long tanned neck move as swallow after swallow was consumed.

Jared licked his spent cock clean, and laid his head on Jensen’s thighs, as Jensen petted his hair.

“Good boy, Jay.”Jensen’s radiant smile came through in the praise, and Jared snuggled into him a bit more, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, letting out a happy sigh.

“Don’t think your ankle’s broken,” he murmured.He sounded a bit raspy, sleepy and worn out.Jensen looked him over and noticed a large wet patch on the front of his jeans.

_Holy crap._

“Jay, babe, did you come in your pants?”Jensen couldn’t believe it.

“Mmmhm.Couldn’t help it Jen.You’re so fucking hot.”Jared opened an eye to peer up and caught Jensen’s smirk.

Yeah, the kid had potential, definitely.And this was gonna change their lives, in more ways than one.

Jensen made a mental reminder to mail those satin panties back to Tom.With a note of appreciation.

 

 

 


End file.
